Crystal Clear
by InfectedBytes
Summary: Warnings from the future can be dangerous. Enjoy.


**Crystal Mage**

The old heavily wrinkled cane using baldheaded figure stared angrily at the boy. It was only 12" tall and glowed with a blue center. White lines gave it a human shape. The image had risen up from the rough diamond like crystal in the boy's hand. Harry stared at it like a snake was about to bite him. And why shouldn't he? A flash of light and the crystal materialized and dropped onto his hand instantly lighting up.

"I hate you Harry Potter." The hate filled words echoed in the small dark room. "I have hated you since before I murdered you."

Harry was terrified to his wits end. This person killed- more like will kill- him sometime in the future. Harry wanted to apologize for making him angry. He was about to say something when a deep sigh came from the image. The features of the man looked calmer now before it began speaking again.

"I will not say I am sorry for killing you. In truth, I loved destroying you. That is not why I sent you this message. I have a story to tell you. You need to hear it. Hell, it is because of you that you need to hear it. You have no idea how much that alone pisses me off." The figure looked angry again, but soon calmed down.

"Your life has always been difficult." The figure smiled, "I am not sure if you ever deserved it. I honestly don't care. What I do care about is my life. As such, you should know I am the Fifth Crystal Mage." The figure stared angrily at Harry, "Not, I say, not the First! That title went to another. It was through the research of… the First that I am able to contact you with this crystal."

The figure stood as tall as it could. "When you entered your new school you were not prepared in any sense. Looking back over my life I can say I enjoyed hearing about your misfortunes as they were happening. I tell you this because I want you to know I will be there watching you like so many others will. I digress; you will eventually graduate after several difficulties setting the tone for your life. Your career is like everything else in your life. Impressive and demanding, in the end it costs more than you were willing to pay. From there you turn to a life of research. You again shine in your chosen field and are lauded as a pioneer in the field. A few failed experiments cost you personally."

The figure takes a deep breath and exhales before focusing to continue. "I supplied this brief overview for a singular purpose. It was not good enough! Friends and enemies die directly or indirectly due specifically to your ineptitude on a whole. Even I was fool enough to follow you for a time. I saw your failings for what they are your inability to really make a difference as you are. My family was killed by the Dark Lady you opposed. I had foolishly thought you having dealt with one Dark Lord would grant us an easy victory. I was wrong to put any faith in you."

"It may seem I am being ambiguous. I am. There are rules to follow when you rework time. Events happen in the future that I don't want changed. Giving you specifics could alter more than I want changed. Here is what you need to know. You need to become a better mage sooner in life. You were a direct cause of the failures that happen to destroy most of magical Europe. Grow a spine. You let so many people use you it was almost too easy to kill you when I was ready."

Here the figure started to laugh. "Finally, you may have died penniless. It was no reason to die a virgin as well." The figure was laughing so hard it almost fell over. The cane was the only thing keeping the figure upright. Once it mostly recovered it continued. "My god man, it should have been a clue when you could not remember the conception of 'your' children. Finding out that little nugget after you 'retired' kept me in hysterics for weeks."

Giggling the image continued, "I do apologize for killing the eldest child you raised. I if I had known before you expired I would have gladly informed you of that detail."

"I leave you with a final thought. Enjoy the tournament this fall." The figure dimmed and faded out. The crystal in Harry's hand turns to dust a large portion hitting the floor.

Several loud knocks on the door followed by his Aunt's voice force Harry to leave his bed and start breakfast for the Dursleys on Dudley's birthday as Harry sneaks a look at the calendar. He can't help but think his 11th birthday is soon and there is a tournament at his new school.

 **SEVERAL DECADES LATER-**

An old man reaches for a crystal with the label of Hermione in front of it. There are several crystals with labels in front of them. Only the label with the name Harry Potter is missing a crystal. He is surprised when the crystal fades out of existence in front of him. He watches as the very room seems to fade all his belongings slowly disappear right before his eyes.

The room begins to take a new shape. The old man begins to fade as well. Not before multiple paper clippings start to decorate the wall. One in particular grabs his eye.

 _ **Capt. Potter's Crystals Triumph**_

In what may be the most blood fight in recorded history Harry Potter lead his Crystals against Dark Lady Shiva early yesterday. Victory against a numerically superior opponent seemed unlikely. The power Capt. Potter and his wives displayed was remarkable. After several long hours the streets ran with enough blood even the warlike goblins allies at his side were turning green from the waste of life. Dark Lady Shiva's known habit of turning the dead immediately upon her foes aided her little in this exchange.

While many lives on both sides were lost the most surprising event of the battle came not from the loss of life. No, dear readers the true horror of the battle was when the turn coat Fifth Crystal tried to kill Harry Potter from behind. Reacting immediately to this betrayal is when the Captain of Crystals slew longtime friend and ally Ronald Weasley the Fifth and weakest crystal by many in the Crystalized Order.

The old man could not read anymore. "Damn you, Harry Potter!"

With that the old man faded out completely.


End file.
